


Un regalo abierto en noche buena

by Thomary221B



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Slash, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Pequeño drabble navideño hecho para un intercambio para mi amigo(a) secreto(a) hecho con cariño.Feliz Noche Buena y Navidad para todos ustedes.«Drabble navideño twincest»





	Un regalo abierto en noche buena

Los copos de nieve caían sin detenerse y, era prueba del invierno. Observaba como árboles, arbustos, y la entrada de la casa de mi madre era tapizado de un blanco color. El friecillo ya calaba en mi, aunque estuviese con polares.   
De fondo se oía los villancicos que eran la adorada parte de Gordon en estás fiestas de fin de año, ni que decir del alcohol aunque sea esa una costumbre irlandesa si no me equivoco. Recordando memorias de infancia donde Tom me regalaba lo que fuese para sacarme una sonrisa aunque eso no fuese importante. Lo importante era que estuviese conmigo, sólo eso.

—¿Qué haces aquí Bill?   

—Uh —me sacudí breve ante su repentina entrada y aclaré mi garganta—, observando la nieve.

—¿No es mejor sentirla saliendo afuera? 

—¿Con éste frío? No, Tom. 

—Venga... —camino hacia mi y me envolvió en sus brazos. 

—Si me das un beso... —sugerí sonriendo un poco. 

También sonrió bufando despacio, y luego envolvió sus labios con los míos. Extrañaba su piercing chocar con los míos pero por petición de nuestra madre no los hemos quitado. 

—El trato esta hecho...además te tengo un regalo afuera.

—¿Un regalo? Aún no es navidad. Es noche buena Tom. 

—Detalles... 

Entonces tomados de las manos fuimos al exterior siendo visto por mamá. Ella no sabe que hace tanto que pasamos la brecha de lo fraternal.

—¿Tom acaso tu espíritu navideño es tan grande que ya quieres que abra tu regalo?

—Digamos que sí... Además que sí lo abrimos más tarde, seguro que aparezco al rato con la marca de tu mano en toda mi cara. 

—Uhmm... —murmuro.

Salimos al patio que no logró visualizar desde la ventana en la que observaba y, veo una caja no tan enorme con un moño rosado. ¿Rosado?

—¿A qué esperas? Abrélo. 

Le hago caso y voy a abrirlo, sin antes notar que la caja se anda moviendo. ¡¿Cómo qué se anda moviendo?! Inevitablemente veo con mala cara a Tom.

—¿Qué rayos? —Abro la caja y hay...hay, no lo puedo creer—. ¡Una cachorra! 

La motita se mueve en las colchas juguetona, ladra recién tan bajito que me enternece. 

—Dijiste que Pumba estaba muy solo a pesar de tener a Cali mi chico, el cual es un perro viejo que no está al ritmo de Pumba. Me dije, ¿por qué no? Con lo que adoras a los perros...

—Dios es bella.

Se acerca Tom y recibe un puñetazo en el hombro—. Auch, ¿y eso? 

—Por dejarla en el frío. 

—Sólo estuvo el tiempo que demoramos arriba Bill —protesta. 

—De acuerdo...y joder Tom. Gracias, gracias. Pumbis estará contento en tener una nueva amiga. 

—Dirás hermana. ¿No recuerdas que son nuestros hijos? 

—Oh calla —le doy un beso a Tom. Quien con la barba se me hacía mi Santa. El que me trajo un regalo antes de navidad. 

Tom, mi hermano mayor el cual no puedo imaginar una vida sin él, me hizo abrir un regalo en noche buena. No, no me arrepiento.


End file.
